Aftermath
by oferaid
Summary: She planned on using the Star Forge to recreate her empire and prepare for true sith arrival. But it would also mean killing that nuisance of a Twi'lek. And that was unacceptable. fem!Revan/Mission
1. Chapter 1

Mission slipped away from a celebration organized for Revan and her companions. Celebration, which main figure refused to appear for. The girl had reasons to think that she still hadn't left Ebon Hawk. She hasn't since destruction of the Star Forge.

The fact made Mission feel at least a bit miserable. Her friend has been... distant since their seemingly suicidal quest. She hasn't been talking, almost killed Bastilia. Granted, that was after almost betraying them all.

She remembers, when Revan returned from the temple, with Bastila no less. How she ran and latched herself onto her, huge weight taken off her heart. She doesn't like it when the woman goes anywhere alone. And she remembers how she noticed the malicious smirk on 'miss perfect jedi' lips. How she told Revan to kill her...

The look of complete surprise on Bastila's face when her supposed ally with move faster than eye could catch, changes throat she held her lightsaber under to traitor's own.

Something stopped her though. Clearly not other crew members, she didn't even seem to acknowledge their presence. Only sparing a calculating look at her still petrified blue friend. Instead, she only punched her, with force, couple times actually. To the point when the jedi lost her consciousness. That is until Jolee managed to her stop. A while after she actually lost it.

She also remembers the look of absolute outrage on the face of fallen jedi when she woke up, tied to bed and under drugs. That memory is certainly somewhat more pleasant.

And when it was all done. She refused to eat, sleep, talk. Long story short, she has fallen into depression. Carth says she has to get over with being Revan, in pilot's mind that made sense, she didn't have much time to ponder about that. Bastilia on the other hand wouldn't shut up about her inner conflict between dark and light side. Hypocrisy, coming from her mouth. After just only being convinced by Jolee not to take her own life.

Mission has her own opinion. Who wouldn't need time to get over a chance to become a ruler of the known galaxy?

What a strange feeling, absolute silence on the eternally humming ship. Ebon Hawk always made some sort of noise, silence just does not fit in the picture.

Blue skinned twi'lek slowly enters Revan's quarters. Where just as she suspected, was the woman, leaning her back against a wall, not willing to get up from the ground. She seemingly didn't notice Missions trespassing her sanctuary. But girl knows better than that. Not many things escape the woman's attention.

"There is a party for you outside you know."

Revan forces herself to turn her head towards her guest. But with eyes not meeting Mission's. With the exception of a mask, she still hasn't removed her battle armor. Neither did she bother to remove her hood.

"I do realize that" replies hoarse, exhausted voice.

Mission can't stand her anemic behavior. She acts like she didn't rescue entire galaxy, like she didn't refuse to fall to the dark side, like she didn't defeat Malak and his sith.

She wants to ask, scream really, the question out loud. Why does she act like she committed the most hideous thing one could think of. Instead she asks this.

"What happened to you? You're not acting like yourself."

She can't help but shiver under the look she is given by the sickly yellow eyes. The sith eyes. Circled by dark, exhausted skin and greyish tint of her face.

"I destroyed the only hope of this galaxy. How would you feel with that? With knowledge

that because of your lack of determination billions will die?" Mission can't believe her ears,, lack of determination? Galaxy demise? "You still don't understand do you?"

"I understand that you defeated Malak, and blew up sith space station, saved the galaxy. Not destroyed it!"

Her bitter laugh makes Mission's heart ache. For there is not even slightest hint of joy in it, only sadness and disdain for herself.

"You think I became Sith lord on a whim? That I would act without reason? Sith we fought are like a lone hornet compared to a crow" She falls silent and shifts her gaze to the ground "And we want to be what precisely? A fly?"

"But would we not be the same thing we fight if we accepted their methods?"

"You cannot tell me anything I have not said to myself. Or already heard" she shrugs. "No, I believe we would not have been better than them. Still, these sith are far worse than Malak ever was. Or Me for that regard."

"You really think so? That living in your empire-"

"I say only that what is to come is far worse, nothing more or less." She gets up to her feet and removes her robe, thus revealing more of the fitting armor and sickly pale face. Mission focuses on not ogling, she always had problems with that. Instead she looks into Revan's eyes. No easy task indeed.

"So why? Why didn't you keep the forge?" She feels anger at mere thought that her friend even considered option of using station.

"It is your fault." She barks, but without a hint of spite.

"What?" That she didn't expect. On the other hand, Revan came up with very interesting conclusions when it came down to throwing blames. Usually upon herself.

"I would have been forced to kill you. I could not." Cold voice causes a wave of goosebumps all over the teen's body. She remembers that moment, when her friend activated her lightsaber, the red one. Which against pleas from her crew she refused to get rid of. She remembers the heat on her neck. Mission almost touches the faint scar, reminder of that moment. She remembers how for a moment she lost her faith in Revan, how she believed she'd die by her hand. By hand of a person for whom she cared just as much as for Zaalbar, if not more, even though they only knew each other for a short time. Now she regrets her treacherous thoughts. But panic she felt back then, she can never forget, nor the look on jedi's face back then, one of self loathing.

"You mean me and the rest right?"

"You. I am tired Mission. Of pretending, I do not intend to, anymore. I had to before but now that Malak is dead... it is not that I despise the rest. It is that I do not care for them. Well, outside of Jolee." Them. Twi'lek feels as if something in her chest just flipped a barrel. Oftentimes Revan speaks like this, in between words. It took Mission some time before she got used to it. She, fourteen, irresponsible, headstrong, impulsive, always talking before thinking. While Revan is mature, wise, calm... beautiful woman. Exactly, woman, one a lot older than herself.

It does not even really surprise her that Revan has little care for most of her crew. Mission knows her better than anyone.

"Is that why you didn't let Juhani and Jolee join you back then? In the temple I mean."

"Among other things, I could feel Bastila. I knew what kind of choice I would have to make, I would have to kill them right there when I took Bastila's offer. And in the end, what would it mean? Nothing, I just could not kill you. I... I never did apologize did I?

No, she didn't. But Mission has already forgiven her anyway.

"I am sorry, for hurting you." Twi'lek knows she does not mean the scar.

And she is both terrified and strangely happy. Terrified, now that she knows exactly just how close Revan was to betraying them. Killing their friends, for power.

Happy, for she knows just how much Revan cares for her. She feels blush coming to her cheeks, butterflies filling her stomach. Cares so much as to resign from what she believes to be right (though Mission has much to tell about why it is not).

"Revan, Forge had to be destroyed, it would only lead to catastrophe, sooner or later."

"I know, originally I wanted to create a fleet that could conquer galaxy, and then destroy it. Well, now I know that it is not that easy. When the time came, I just could not." Revan tense when she realizes that it was the first time she ever told that to anyone. That person being the reason she feels as bad as she does. Then again 'Strength not gained by yourself is no strength at all.' When has she forgotten this? What did shie grieve after? All these thoughts going through her head now, after being questioned by Mission. Is it that she just needed to let those bitter thoughts out?

Mission.

"Thank you, that helped me clear my mind. In regards to this... celebration. It was thrown for a jedi that stopped Malak. I am no jedi." She gets up and intends to leave but Mission blocks the entrance.

"You aren't sith, sith would do anything for more power. A-and you... you-"

"I accept sith philosophy" she pauses for a moment, and decides to listen. "And I hold only scorn for Jedi Order."

"Still, you aren't sith." Mission insists with all conviction she can muster evident in her voice.

Revan feels irritation raising its head somewhere in her mind. Normally she can simply intimidate or remove obstacles on her path. But this is Mission, sole person she will not treat that way.

"My looks say something else." Mission's eyes involuntarily scans woman's body.

"Sith feel nothing. And you could not kill me."

"Sith feel so much more than any jedi ever will, just look at Bastila."

A wild thought surfaces in teen's mind. Both hopeful and doubtful. An assumption she wants so desperately to be true.

"You can love." Revan's eyes widen. And just like that she knows things will not be the same between them anymore.

There are sith who turn to the dark side in hope of keeping their loved ones safe, though it rarely ends well. And there are sith who abandon dark side.

Because they can not hurt their loved ones.

Yes, true sith can not feel love. Yet she can. But if she is not a sith, and certainly not a jedi, then what? Her analytical mind decides it does not matter at the moment. And then she realizes to what she just admitted.

She feels as if someone hit her in the stomach. So many things fell into place. She could not hurt Mission. Could not, did not want to and would not allow anyone else to. Blue skinned teen was the only one who did not believe she would betray them... her. Even when she rested her lightsaber upon her neck. She was the only reason why she eventually refused Bastila's offer. Why she did not betray people who thought themselves her friends. Reason why she did not kill the traitor (oh hypocrisy). Why she gave her a chance.

One of two reasons left for her to live.

And now she finally understands.

She is the one that showed her that there is more to life than dark and light.

Even if Twi'lek herself does not know that.

How could she not notice before? They spent so much time together, talking, playing games said to be (by Bastila) childish, teasing each other, in ways some (Bastila) would say inappropriate, basically all the time they could, well, plus Zaalbar, but that did not bother her. How could she not recognize her own emotions, what drew her to that girl. She of course knew what her body reactions inquired but she never connected it with emotions, just urges. Sick urges.

And how could she not see through Mission's behavior also. Blast, now that she thinks about it, it was so obvious. She was always a tiny bit nervous when near her, she blamed her own looks and actions but it was not fear of her, she now realizes. It was Twi'lek's fear of herself.

Uncertainty, shyness.

"Ygh... sorr-" Mission tries to say but is silenced when Revan embraces her tightly. Girls eyes widen "R-Revan?"

Revan often feels disgusted of herself when she thinks of the girl now in her arms.

"Say nothing. It is me who is sorry, for who I am. For what I feel."

Mission does not even try to pretend she does not like how close they are now. It is nice, even though former jedi's armor is uncomfortable to be pressed against. She shifts to return the embrace, though with certain difficulties, due to their height difference. She manages to circle woman's waist with her hands. She feels cool lips brush her ear.

"I am sorry I need you. I am sorry I love you."

Twi'lek draws in a shaky breath. How she dreamt of hearing these words from her. Yet never expected to actually hear them. And now she does not know what to say. She wants to say, no, yell, 'I love you!', but can not. She fears that all she could manage would be childish squeak or something equally embarrassing. She just moves her hands to Revan's neck and draws her in.

Acting on impulse she presses their lips together, she shudders a bit, she never kissed before and human's lips are cold. The thought hits her that she just kissed former emperor of sith, chaste as it is. But she feels Revan hands holding her in place, so she just surrenders to her. Misson feels as if her body is burning, contrast to older woman's tongue slipping its way into her mouth. She moans quietly, lost in moment. It lasts long but when kiss ends she finds herself already missing it. They shift, but still are in each others arms.

Woman smiles, a slight smile but honest one. Many have trouble to tell the difference, but the girl is not in majority. For majority does not sneak glances in Revan's way all the time they could.

"Your blush is adorable" states older woman "I will make sure to see it more often."

Mission feels her whole face lit up with new force. Again, ex-sith is talking in between lines.

"So you accept me?" Revan speaks up.

"How could I not?"

"You could. For many reasons" I am more than twice as old as you, I was both sith and jedi, I am woman, I am disgusting, and weak "Thank you." First time in many days there is no trace of gloom in her voice.

For couple seconds neither know what to say. They would solve practical problems later. Words are unneeded for now. It would be awkward. Mission does not like awkward, Revan does not want to spoil the moment.

"Shall we go to your party?" her object in question can only agree, hearing hopeful tone in the girl's voice.

"I can not hide forever. I might as well show myself now." She states without any trace of enthusiasm.

Mission entwines her fingers with Revan's. She can feel built up energy in her, and it wants out. She drags her out of Ebon Hawk and towards their destination. She giggles.

"Hm?" murmurs Revan.

"It's just... I just thought how it will look, big scary ex-sith lord, the most powerful person in galaxy, dragged by a teen. Hey, I'm not saying I think you scary. Just, what will others say."

"Do clarify."

"Bastila, Carth, Juhani, Jolee. You know, the rest. What will they say?"

''I care not what they say" repulsive, degenerated, manipulative monster, pedophile. Well, maybe not Jolee "nor what say they will not." 'And why would I care?'

That Mission knows, rarely did Revan care for the opinion of others. Still. Girl feels troubled, they would probably react with shock, accusations towards the older woman, saying she manipulated her. Which admittedly would not be something new, Revan often used the force to mess with people heads. And she is fourteen (For Mission it means she is old enough to almost be considered adult, its just that others, with noticeable exception of Revan, don't see it!) And they are both woman, well, maybe one of them is more of a girl but that's beside the point! Maybe she does not understand love but she can tell the difference between love and simple crush!

Short glance at Revan dismisses all her doubts. Whatever happens, it will be worth it.

Revan caught her eyes and smiled. She knows she has found something more to live for than duty.

And she knows she is luckier than many will ever be.


	2. Chapter 2

Revan finds herself sitting cross legged on the medical bay bed. Contemplating on the day's revelations. She has already come to agreement with fact that she has fallen for 14 years old Twi'lek. But she also knows it will prove to be problematic.

And not even because of others. She doesn't care for their opinion.

She worries how much of herself will be changed but a month from now on. She already destroyed the Star Forge, it was the only way to keep Mission with her, only way the teen wouldn't hate her anyway. Oh she did think of simply refusing to kill her. Knocking her out would do the trick just fine, she could then take her on board, conquer the galaxy and then...

Then what?

Revan remembers only too well how she ended up last time. Just taking everything she desired by force. And she knows it would happen again. She has no particular issue with that but she knows that she would break Mission, in time, when she herself was broken. And thus she did only thing she knew would eliminate the possibility once and for all. Destroyed the Star Forge.

And she can't help but wonder if her trying to justify her deed, is not simply a way of avoiding guilt, responsibility, or even coping with loosing such power at her disposal. Maybe all of them are equally true. And she knows that it would not be a problem were it not for her Twi'lek.

It frightens her how much she is willing to give up for her. And Revan is never frightened.

When they both said what there was to be said, she felt happy, first time in... months. And she has no illusions, now that she knows just how much is there for her to find in Mission, and how much of herself she is willing to give. She won't be able to throw it away.

She knows that, given effort, she can find happiness in life. When was the last time she knew something could do that? She can't even remember.

And yet, she feels guilt for destroying that cursed station. How many lives will be lost because of her pursuing her own desires, instead of everyone else's.

She finds it terribly unfair that she would have had to resign herself to despair in order to save others from it. And why? Have they ever thanked her for her efforts? Of course not. It's a bitter thought, being despised for saving their worthless lives.

She clenches her fists. She knows it's selfish, and the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes that she no longer cares that it is. None of them are willing to see that there is greater threat than they can ever imagine, and that it is coming, slowly but surely. They celebrate winning the war they did not deserve to win. And it infuriates Revan. They should be preparing for war, learning form their mistakes, so that they are not caught weak as they were ever again. She entertains the thought of the true Sith invading right now, in the middle of their celebration (going well into third day now).

Why does she still feel responsible for their fates? She hates what jedi stand for. She despises Republic's weakness, holds scorn for its citizens inaction.

And she could have remade them all into something so much better, stronger, independent, capable of standing up for themselves, all of them.

Would it still be them or something else, she wonders. Would they truly deserve blessing she intended to simply give them, or would they still be the same, worthless mass they are now? Better yet, would they even let themselves be changed?

'Strength not gained by yourself is not strength at all." She mutters, and she believes it now, she forced herself to. Logically she knows she can't save those who are unwilling to be saved. And the rest will either prove themselves or die, as it should be. No place for the weak.

She should have been born a Mandalorian.

That would have saved her countless headaches. Like winning war against them in the first place. She would have had just joined them and crushed the republic, and then Mandalorians would rule the galaxy with their iron fist, always ready for war, seeking it.

She ponders on the irony of statement she just made. She wasted half her life fighting, first for Republic, then against it, only to come down with conclusion that had she not done anything, things would be just the way she wants them to be.

"Do not get off track."

The reason she is here, sitting for now second hour is to come to terms with her choice. She spent last couple days on doing mostly that. After initial anger there was grief and guilt. She mostly dealt with former before Mission confronted her. And after spending reminder of the day with the girl she no longer feels any guilt for her decision.

Now she is feeling guilty about not feeling guilty.

Which is ridiculous. Frustrating. Stupid.

She deals with it only way she knows how, with anger. And it works. Better that way than to irrationally blame herself for doing the jedi's biding. She only needs time, for these emotions to fade away.

Before that happens she has to get rid of Bastila, that schutta has done nothing but irk her since she 'understood her mistakes', and been pestering her non stop ever since. Revan knows she is going to throw such a fit when she realizes what transpired between her and Mission that she might just loose her temper and finish what she started on Lehon. Alas, while she knows Mission won't leave her now, it would still hurt her. And she refuses to hurt her.

Throughout whole hunt, the girl has been the only one who never doubted her actions and was there for her afterwards. Revan is not stupid, she knows that Twi'lek was unnerved by her on numerous occasions. But she understood her reasons. She didn't question her like Carth, didn't lecture her like Bastila, Juhani acted more like a pet than anything else, Canderous simply followed orders and Jolee while not judging her, still opposed her pragmatic attitude.

Mission did none of that, if she questioned her it was to understand, not accuse her of wrongdoing. She understood why Revan didn't accept every request for help, why she lied, killed and fought dirty. To survive. That is something they both understand very well. Necessities of survival.

Her crushing on human probably should be taken into factor too. Not that Revan knew this at the time.

Regardless of reasons, she was there for her, her only friend. Not from the start, oh no. it took rather spectacular amount of pestering on Mission's part, which surprisingly did not bother her at all. Girl is easy to listen to, stubborn too, not put off by older woman's initial lack of interest. And so, Revan found herself responding to this nuisance of a Twi'lek. Listening to her chatter, returning her teasing. Genuinely interested in actually getting to know her.

And when everyone else questioned her, she could always go to the teen, and she knew she would find comfort in her presence.

She opened up too. At least what she thought to be true back then. When she thought her name was Kaite. It was not so different from being Revan really, only she couldn't remember.

The real surprise for her came when they met Griff, oh how she wishes she snapped his neck, tore his head from his body and boiled it to feed worms. She felt like this quite often, but never was the cause in her caring for someone else. But it was not her call to make. She said nothing when that earworm tried to slime his way out of Exchange death warrant. Again, it was not her choice to make, but she very much wished it was so that she could kill, maybe torture him. So it came to her as relief when Mission asked about her opinion, thus they agreed to leave him to his own fate (death, undoubtedly).

As time went by, more and more visions began turning up in her head. As they hunted for Star Maps, she also began remembering. Jedi made a lousy job of locking her memories away, understandable, given that her sole purpose was to lead them to the Star Forge. Nonetheless, her old persona was dead. And good riddance. Revan knows she is evil, but it doesn't mean she is a bad person, and what she became as a sith leader was definitely something she hadn't planned.

She shared that piece with Mission, was forced to really. You don't randomly break down in tears while playing pazaak. But some of her early life memories were a mess. Granted, it was better than sudden rage surges she experienced but also more out of place. She was glad Zaalbar was not there, she would of course use his oath to silence him but she was embarrassed by Mission's presence there, and she feels comfortable around her. She told as much as she knew, strange memories of random pieces from life that was not her own (or so she had thought). And then she asked teen not to tell anyone.

Revan can't really remember ever being hugged before that moment. Irrational as it was, because really, out of them two who protected who?

She had spent some time contemplating on that thought since then. But never could find the sufficient answer. Until recently that is.

They protect each other on different levels. How many times Revan though she would snap she could not count (be it from frustration, stress or anger), but Mission was always there.

And she was there then, letting her cry, not offering any words, just her presence, letting Revan decide if she needs it or not. And she accepted gladly. They spent couple minutes like this. In silence. And when she calmed herself, new issue already risen it's ugly head.

Nice as it admittedly was, the sudden wave of desire that overcame her was not. She knew and acknowledged to herself that Mission was pretty and would grow into a beautiful woman, but never before that point had it crossed her mind that she is attracted to her. Something to do with her old memories returning she presumes.

She kept her composure perfectly, as per her own standard. She stood up and thanked Mission, saying she "Is not capable of playing anymore." And she was not even teased about her choice of words, as was common occurrence with teen. She was more spooked than anything else, and in comfort of 'her' quarters she explained to herself that it was just reaction to another (any) body so close to her own after... she didn't actually remember how long. Along with great many other things.

Revan snorts at the thought, how ridiculous it now seems to be. Her self control is absolute, if she had wanted to quash the feeling she would. At least early on. Alas, it didn't happen. She let it be, and every time she looked at Mission she could no longer see her as just a teen she grown found of. She saw young (very) woman. Very desirable one at that. She felt (feels) disgusted with herself for even though she considers herself amoral, she still has... some standards.

Well, one less it seems.

That she could not get it under control (was unwilling to really, and she refused to avoid or drop Mission off) enraged her to the point of willingly seeking out Bastila to take her anger out on someone. She knows she hurt her with harsh and mocking words, she knew how and what to say to make it so. And she still cares not. It served it's purpose, she felt better, for a while. Until Mission confronted her about it, how stupid she felt, who was supposed to be a child there hm?

Supposed, yet she could not cease thinking about how much more she was in her eyes. And as time went by, Mission invaded her thoughts more and more, in most inappropriate ways, and it was affecting her efficiency on the battlefield. She always harnessed her anger, her bloodlust but never did she let it guide her.

In spite of it all, she refused to address the issue, mostly because she has her dignity, and holds Mission's quite highly too.

All that while more and more memories of her old life came back to her. While Bastila and Carth were condemning her for doing what she was told to do. She really did not need all those lectures from the jedi, and her pilot was even worse. He acted as if she needed his protection, and from what? Herself? More importantly, why? She had no patience for his foolishness and told him as much but he still watched. Wary. He saw what she become and for that he earned some measure respect.

Droid and Canderous did not care, Juhani could be easily manipulated, Zaalbar was (still is) essentially her servant. And The Old man? He is a tricky one. Never truly saying whatever he means, never really commenting on her actions. Just a presence behind her back, ready to throw in some sarcastic or witty remark, sometimes just embarrass her. But she lets him, it helped her keep her sanity.

Moreover, they sometimes teamed up to shut Bastila and her preaching up. That was pretty blasted important when she sometimes considered telling him to shut his mouth. And his own view of the world shaped some of what she believes in right now.

"Love itself will save, not condemn you." Well it certainly did save the Republic. Now that she remembers that conversation it is easier to accept what she did. In overthrowing the Republic she would have saved great many lives in the future. While loosing hers, and Mission's. Now that she remembers most everything of what she used to be, and she was something that she does not want to become again. Republic be damned she will not become an emotionless murderer capable of only feeling rage and other base urges.

One of two things she feels inclined to thank The Order for.

It is funny how jedi think her a selfless hero now. It is comforting to know they are still bunch of idiots. She intends to cut ties with them anyway, and while they grumble, they are not in position to do anything about it. She is a redeemed hero, savior of the Republic, people love her, however meaningless it is. Most of them would shoot her in the back for any bounty on her head out there.

Revan knows she is paranoid.

"Do not get off track." It is not easy. She has much to contemplate upon. Some things more and other less important.

So two members of her crew were not to be trusted. Because of her own actions. And then Leviathan incident happened.

She had an inkling about those visions of hers before she met Malak, memories that conflicted with what she thought to be true. And yet, her instinct told her (along with force and jedi themselves) to trust her visions. It was logical to consider them true. Which meant something was fundamentally wrong with her mind. So she had two conflicting sets of memories. Both said to be true by Bastila (from what she remembers of their conversation on Dantooine, not directly but she did not object to her answers and did tell her to trust those visions). And the things she remembered... being taught about force, lightsaber, jedi code, sith code, star maps, battles, hate, pain, all her time in academy, much of war with Mandalorians, some of jedi civil war. Not surprising, given that she was supposed not to know she was Revan. And it did work, she could not connect these memories to that name. Only that she should be fighting alongside, not against The Sith. It was probably harder to make it this way than to give her a new personality. A job well done by The Order.

Thus it was not really a shock when they met Malak, but a moment of understanding. Everything clicked in her head. And she was her own person once again. It felt, well, wonderful, despite situation which they found themselves in. As in when one finds something thought to be lost forever, something held close to heart.

But no one needed to know that, nor that she already remembered much of her previous life. So she said nothing. Good thing too, Carth had a fit anyway.

Mission said nothing. That is until later, when she asked if Kaite knew about it. And she replied truthfully. That she did not, but that she is now neither Kaite nor Revan as she once were. Still, her new (old?) name did not sound right. Revan was how she wanted to be called. And Twi'lek trusted her. Believed what older woman, one by no means honorable, said.

Revan smiles.

There is both question and answer she has been looking for.

"How could I betray that trust?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lack of background noise is disconcerting to all aboard the Ebon Hawk, this holds true to Mission in particular, She has nothing to do while she waits sitting on Revan's bunk. Her mind is in overdrive and she can't calm herself down. Even though she is already tired, last night she could not even lay in one position for more than a minute, hence dark circles around her eyes. Only sleep she caught was during the Supreme Chancellor's speech.

Tol Cressa his name, seems not to have taken offense to it, or show it, whatever. Politics... Besides, he seems disgruntled enough by her, what? Girlfriend? Mission supposes, presence during the entire meeting. From what Carth told her it was he who promoted Revan as the commander of the Republic's military forces years back. Gee, that doesn't make her sound old at all. It is funny enough, watching him squirm under the woman's stare for first couple minutes of the relatively polite 'conversation' (at the moment meaning describing in detail how she completely dismembered Malak, opened his stomach and left him to die, explaining how they sadly had no time to do more) , before Bastila ruins it and rescues him by dragging away from them.

It's probably certain person's bad influence that she finds such things funny.

Personally she thinks it rather amusing how the poor guy has to be polite to the person who started the war. But they do stick with a jedi version of events. So Revan is officially brainwashed and poses no threat to the universe. Yeah.

Right.

And there aren't too many things to be done in this private (relatively speaking) party, for that what it essentially is. Other than watch Revan subtly harass different authority figures, which she knows for a fact is done to keep her entertained. Carth, Zaalbar and Jolee are also there. Many people are visibly unnerved by her best friend's presence, she has her fun watching their reactions to finding a Wookie on their stuck up, upper class gathering. Pointless too, as this ex-sith lord of hers put it (she is clingy, she knows, but a day passes and she already calls the woman hers). And really, it's ridiculous how many celebrations are being held, how much time they waste on them, and all those bureaucrats, ugh! Mission barely restrains herself from cleaning their pockets from anything and everything. She doesn't want to embarrass their group should she get caught (which she is pretty sure would not happen, probably). And them being there is her fault too, Revan did warn her she would be bored out of her mind after an hour at most. She has a feeling that she is secretly amused by watching her so out of her element. Strange clothes and all.

And thus she is spending most of her time with the Old Man, she isn't going to disregard Revan's warning for a second time, her exact words being "They are likely to pester me about most idiotic things, and I did accept an invitation Do you know that even sith have etiquette for this sorth of thing? I may go into details if you like" which she flat out refuses to listen, that brings a smirk to the woman's lips. Smug stoopa. "As much as I would like to drag you around, you will be bored, do find the rest and pretend to be busy if you want to avoid my fate. But do feel free to join me."

So she is basically given a choice to be ditched and do something more or less entertaining or sleep on her feet. Similar to invitation itself, when Revan asked her if she wants to attend a boring, pointless and sometimes frustrating herding of old banthas or just look around Coruscant. Following at the time sound logic of experiencing new things, and herself never participating in such event she naturally chose former. Really, she should have just listened to her back then. Given tone Revan took just now she knows it is best for them both if they split. So she slips her hand into hers, gives a light squeeze and sets off to find Jolee and Zaalbar occupying the appetizers table, it is as if they claimed it their own property, the way no one approaches them. Well Old Man did say he just wanted to eat high class food "And I don't care if anyone finds it offending, I'm old and entitled to do it damn it!"

He also taken to give her and Revan weird looks ever since that incident with her brother.

They busy themselves with making their plans for the future, Old Man mentions he's probably going to stick around with The Order once more, as an associate, which, Mission figures is a good thing. Jedi are devastated and need help but Jolee would never fit in. As for Mission?

Anyone sane would see with whom she plans to stay. Her best friend (who Revan managed to convince that his life debt had been repaid) decides on the same course of action. Predictable really, and Mission is glad for that. She would go with her jedi (sith, or is she something else completely?) but she would miss Zaalbar. One less thing to worry about. Now how to tell him they decided on being together? It's not like she is worried, no. He is both a great friend and person, so she worries not for his reaction, still, she never had to break such news to anyone. But it couldn't be worse than that time she had to explain to Carth what happened to the ship's coffee machine, right?

She will miss Jolee though, Revan too, she knows. One would have to look closely to see why and not even Twi'lek herself would ever notice, for woman conceals her thoughts perfectly, if she doesn't want her emotions to show, they don't. But She knows her well enough to know that the man grew on her. He is like this old grumpy grandpa they never had. There to scold them and share his wisdom. Surprisingly, Everyone allow this, like he holds some sort of authority over them.

And she is going to miss this gruff, old nerf. And she blurts this out. In the middle of his rant on how far the Senate has their sticks showed up their asses.

"Bah, I'm told old people grow on youths, good thing too. I like it when kids show due respect."

She only smiles. He calls everyone young. He is ancient after all, from Mission's perspective at least.

Revan shows up at that point to tell them that Cressa wishes to see them. Probably to give some sort of a speech. She seems not to be overly pleased by that but also states that she leaves afterwards and cares not for affront.

It is as boring as it gets. A monologue about how their heroic deeds saved the republic, actions set example for all to follow (Mission snickers at that one, Revan looks indifferent, Bastila mildly uncomfortable while Carth downright angry. Most of what they were up to was in no way noble after all) and so forth, she tunes out and falls asleep on her girlfriend's shoulder, not the most comfortable of settings but the most familiar one around for sure.

She finds herself awoken by said shoulder nudging her not really gently, and sees Chancellor politely waiting for Revan to get up. Her cheeks heat up and she abruptly stays up, the smiling man makes to speak but is silenced when woman in front of him states she is tired and plans on going back to her ship. Then points the girl to follow. They don't look to see the reaction of their host. Human cares not, Twi'lek is still embarrassed. Somewhere on their way they realize they hold hands. Mission is overjoyed that woman doesn't intend to hide her feelings, though other than that one sign of affection she knows it is unlikely for her to do anything else commonly affiliated with that sort of thing publicly, lest she needs to make a point. Believing her private affairs her own and person affected only.

Point is, she won't take offense to her doing it. They don't go back to ship right away, instead wandering around the Senate. Since the teen had once mentioned she would like to see it. They are not interrupted, though they are given strange looks, and some people even seem intent on approaching them, until Revan shots them menacing look. It is she that talks more, reciting not so much history of what they see as much as various tales of scandals, plots and backstabbing that took, and still take place in these halls. She knows her way around too, likely being here once and memory returning to her recently. She wants to know.

"When have you been here?" Revan stops and looks around, they are in a mostly abandoned corridor, then steps to a window. It's dark outside.

"Mandalorian Wars, I have been appointed a general by Tol Cressa. I spent that day assessing military worth of the building. And must say it is worthless."

Mission steps away and leans on the glass.

"Huh, him, I thought the geezer would eat his tongue when you talked to him. You can be scary at times" more like downright terrifying "you know?"

She flashes a smile and turns to look at her, not for a first time Twi'lek wonders if it should be considered strange how she finds her sick looking yellow eyes attractive. Oh who cares?

"I did get the impression it would brighten your day, and it was fun, seeing him struggling not to stutter, imagine. The Supreme Chancellor stuttering in front of a teenager."

"Hey! I-"

"I know. But people will see what they want to see..." She trails off, Mission bites her tongue, she wants the woman to see her as anything but a child, she knows that she doesn't have to fear but she fears nonetheless.

Revan blinks and steps behind her to wrap her arms around her shoulders. Mission shivers, feeling her cool breath on her ear. And appreciates how she can read her, all her fears from a moment before evaporate. She can't really hold them when she feels a light kiss on base of her lekku.

"Then again, I am hardly one to complain, think of it. How inconvenient it would be for me to move around here with my eyes were I not considered hero."

Mission thinks about it. It's true that sith don't have an easy life right now, being hunted down by the republic. Their eyes being their signature made it hell of a lot easier. That brings a random thought to her mind.

"Say, since you're not a jedi or sith, what can you be called?"

She actually snorts, teen can't say if she remembers ever hearing her snort.

"I thought about it actually. I definitely do not wish to be called a jedi. But I do not seek power to as an end in itself, as sith do. True sith can only love themselves, if even that" She rests her head on the girl's own "And I do not want it to happen." She frowns. "Jedi do not let themselves be ruled by emotion, and try not to be affected by them at all, it is said to be a sith trait. I indulge in mine. As we both prefer. And you have seen what I am capable of. It is quite frustrating but I can not say what that makes me."

"Eee..." is Mission's eloquent reply. There is silence for couple seconds.

"I think I'm gonna go with Revan. One of a kind ex-sith lord, jedi rebel."

"That makes... it is... hm." She smiles wryly. "Why not. Imagine, if a thousand years from now on someone with similar mindset would call himself a... Revanist? Revanchist? I heard people calling jedi that followed me into Mandalorian Wars that."

Mission giggles.

"Still... I do not get my hopes up." She pulls away to lean against the glass and points at her eyes. "People will see what they want to see. But so be it if it means I get to do things my way. Fear is good when dealing with strangers." Teen nods, despite some people opinion (Bastila's and Carth's mostly), Revan has reasons to do things as she does. She is just in her cruelty. Mission doesn't completely agree but she understands her point of view. She has no moral high ground anyway, after years of doing whatever it took to live on Taris. Revan explained her philosophy when asked (and only to her, no one else bothered asking) that she knows for a fact that when you resolve someone else's problems for them, they learn and earn nothing. If one can not protect what he holds dear, he does not deserve it. Then again, Revan will sometimes lend her help if she feels that odds are unreasonable or has a personal agenda in it.

It makes sense in a twisted sort of way (which is testament to the influence she holds on her, Mission knows). Though she still wanted to use the Star Forge, which could as well fit into that philosophy as it could not. Since she had the power to use it, thus deserving it. But it would also make empire weaker in the long run, make it rely on this construct heavily. Twi'lek sees this, but mostly just remembers how she was treated by sith soldiers, like lowest of scum, for just being non human. And it's strange because Revan herself holds no grudge with any species.

Mission sometimes thinks that Revan does not really think her plans through, or just ignores loopholes. They usually work just fine though.

She also tends to outright dump duties on others. Something to do with her being first the republic general and then the Dark Lord of the Sith probably. But that works well also. Mission remembers how she did that to her on board of Leviathan. But she chooses well and believes in her crew skills as well as her own judgment.

"Does it matter what they think? You say it all the time."

"Exactly" she takes hold of Mission's hand again and gives it a slight pull "It does not. Now let us go back to our ship." Mission smiles, she only says 'our ship' to her and HK-47. For whatever reasons she treats her droid with caring almost unimaginable to anyone, when coming from her.

Upon returning to Ebon Hawk, where they are greeted by Zaalbar who returned earlier. Revan asks if she wishes to share their sleeping place. Mission blushes at her own thoughts but knows that it is meant to be an innocent question. If woman had something like that on mind she would say it outright. And while they both find the idea of just sleeping together appealing, none feels like rushing anything. Mission because she feels awkward, Revan wants to make it special. Still, she strips in their quarters right in front of the Twi'lek instead of alone, in sonic shower. Nothing wrong with little teasing.

Teen finds herself reluctant to turn her eyes away (they're together, why?) though she blushes madly. It's not the first time she sees her naked but she always looked away quickly for sake of decency.

Revan smirks at the girl's shameless ogling. She is not an image of femininity, or health, if one is to judge by ashen pale skin and distinctly visible veins. Teen is quite alright with that though. Tall, broad shoulders, (very) well toned muscles, not really curvacious at all. All in all athletic body that makes Mission feel tiny. And hot. And quite safe when around. Revan once mentioned how it baffles her how so many jedi neglect their physical training. And she was only somewhat wrong, girl remembers that Bastila put up a remarkable fight when forced into arm wrestling (chided into really, it had a point and was not childish at all) by ex-sith to make her see her point. It worked too, since jedi more or less adapted the other woman's training routine. Not surprising, they both like to have every little advantage in fight. Admittedly, Revan takes it further and makes effort to be best in anything she does.

And so Mission battles with her own thoughts to force down all those filthy images that began to randomly pop out in her mind while Revan takes her short moment to shower, she never wastes time lest for a reason. And she was so ready to just fall off her feet and sleep. Oh well. She waits for the human to come back and lie first, she wants to snuggle into her. She isn't sure how it would work the other way around. Just fine probably, just with some squirming.

She just realizes she is pacing, along with fact that her own thoughts are frantic and random. Why is she nervous? It's Revan, her friend, person she loves, why would she be nervous about sleeping in the same 'bed'? A month ago she would not bat an eyelash at suggestion (okay maybe she would but only for a second or two), of course, she would feel a bit awkward but not nervous. Not like this.

She only notices cause of her distraught when she grabs her hands (which she realizes she had been wringing).

"Stop it, thinking, just calm." Easy for her to say, she has that calm thing mastered. Unless she decides differently. Mission tries nonetheless. And lets herself be guided to their (how strange it sounds) bunk.

Revan lies first, knowing the reason teen stayed up, and motions her to lie beside her. They barely fit, and are closely pressed against each other. Older woman's body is cool, as always. She doesn't mind. Mission decides that she likes her back pressed into her. Not because it's comfortable, it's not, but her presence is comforting and she feels safe when she puts arm over her stomach.

She has her blaster stashed under pillow anyway, old habits die hard. Girl's heart is starting to calm down along with her mind. And slowly, she falls asleep, while most random of thoughts flow through her head just to be forgotten a second later. Most of them about Revan, cool, steady heartbeat, sound of lightsaber, her voice, the smell of her skin right out of shower.

Until she completely drifts off.

Revan can't sleep for hours to come, she has no need, and she enjoys simply lying with Mission next to her. She shifts her body position when Twi'lek does, not wanting to end up with a numb, useless limb. Always ready to be up in a second at most, lighsaber in arm's reach. She calls it common sense most days, paranoia when in particularly sour mood.

She instead relaxes her mind and body, then searches her mind for more memories. Every each of them precious. She knows that when she will dream, it will be of her past.

* * *

06-26-2013 second grammar check


	4. Chapter 4

Revan wakes to the warmth pressed into her chest, as well as faint smell of twi'lek skin, eyes already open and searching for any possible danger. Her mind just a bit later joins to search the whole ship for any disturbances. Carefully, as not to wake Mission, she slips out of the sheets and summons her lightsaber. Only other thing alive on board is Zaalbar, but notion to move anywhere without her weapon is something she does not remember ever following. She glances at the watch to note she slept for around two hours. She picks her clothes, simple brown trousers to go along with black tank top and her combat boots plus undergarments and moves out to begin her morning routine.

HK (standing guard) bids her good day and she answers with a nod, then moves towards garage, on her way visiting bathroom where she drops her clothes for later. Garage is fitted with couple training machines. Nothing fancy, weights, rod and a mat. Which she tries to use regularly. She once preferred to do so closer to the evening cycle but throughout the day great many things are likely to occur, that may interrupt her plans.

After an hour of training she takes a shower, while she finds it bothersome to do so twice a day she knows that her night is just as likely to be ruined by something unpleasant. And she does prefer to be clean, given how sparse of an opportunity it is in war zones. Mission showers in mornings, and that did sometimes leave her in a rather filthy state but it is not her place to say so, should the teen ever complain about it, then shall be the moment.

She stares at her reflection in the mirror after applying light makeup (which props of using she learned long ago. Also, she wants to look pleasing to Mission). And can't help but wonder how does her loved one find her desirable. She looks half dead if she is to say so herself. Ashen tint to her skin, visible veins, numerous scars across her whole body, some gruesome, like once molten line of skin reaching from right shoulder to hips, or the similar wound on the inside of her left palm. Countless nicks and patches of scarred tissue she never had time to let fade in a kolto tank when it was still possible.

Three thick gashes mar her sharp features, starting above the forehead, and forming scars in relatively short, inky black hair. They travel all the way to her collarbone, parting her right eyebrow and further scarring her mouth. Now these she could actually gotten rid of, it was but an assignment back before mandalorians. One on which she was to kill a beast roaming too close to Dantooine Temple. Simple enough, she probably would not have almost lost her right ear if she did not brush it off as such, but she appreciates these particular scars. They make her smile much more apparent, neutral expression icy and her scowl downright terrifying.

She wonders if Mission does also like them. She never seems to care about them in the slightest. Oh she did pester her with questions as to how she got them (many, oh so many times) but in clear curiosity, with wide eyes and no hint of unease. Like they are not here, or rather like they are part of her, they simply are, what point in dwelling on the issue? She has to admit they make for a good story, each of her marks.

She smiles wryly. She even compared them with Canderous' ones. She remembers Bastila scandalized face when they both undressed in middle of conversation. Now when she focuses it occurs to her, that her twi'lek was at the time desperately occupied with messing around T3's hardware, blushing. After reasonable amount of staring of course. Months ago she stored that fact as a thing of no importance.

Revan makes a mental note to just ask Mission later, what point in fretting over it if the teen will just tell her. While she knows that she finds her attractive, the woman wishes to hear it. She has not been called such in a very long time. Not counting Carth who used it as a nickname. Before she made it clear for him not to.

She briefly wonders if Mission shall ask her her the same, confirmation of her attraction. Was she ever in her fourteen years of life told she is pretty? Beautiful? In Revan's eyes yes, she is. However uneasy she feels about it. Alas it matters not, she knows her feelings her and will not ever deny them.

She moves to main hold and turns on the new coffee machine (ever since Mission tampered with the original one it mixed random amounts of ingredients), puts her precooked meal packet into microwave. She ponders on requisitions she must send while putting on her boots. The ship is currently stocked with tenth of what it should be carrying. Food, medical supplies, ammunition, tools, everything. Medical bay could probably be retrofitted with a kolto tank. Along with an armory. HK would be capable of operating close to 80% efficiency, given that some of what she would like to equip it with is illegal on Core Worlds. Others too hard to get for her to bother.

What a joke that a riffle with a solid slug is sometimes more effective than a blaster. Depending on the type of shield and armor used.

She picks up one of scattered datapads and looks at what she has stocked and what exactly she needs to order. Dry meals don't bother her at all, she can live on nutrition paste alone for however long she needs to. The wookie can not though, and Mission would be displeased with such a state of affairs also.

Which gives her an idea.

She is on Coruscant. She can take Mission out for a proper date. Why in the void did she not think about that before. Well, she knows why, her mind was busy processing late events and her schedule packed with meetings she attended to lessen fear of her. But that is no excuse! She hears a noise from microwave which gives her thoughts a pause.

She picks her breakfast and seats herself down to eat.

She disregards datapad and realizes that she has no idea where should she take her girlfriend. She never did any such thing in her life. And even so, where is she supposed to go when she does not know the planet from this side. She decides she can think of a place the girl would like and then search for one such.

She swirls her tongue around her mouth to taste rather bland mush she eats. This being the only thing available on ship for the last month. Now she knows her twi'lek was devouring all she found not disgusting (which for her is almost anything, given how she lived on Taris, that does not surprise Revan at all. But some of what upper classes call food gives even her a pause) that she found on yesterday's party.

She taps the brown substance in her packet with a spoon.

Yes, she can see why would that be.

So a restaurant. Mission will appreciate taking her out for a real meal. Twice so since it is her. Revan does not understand the significance of taste and he girl knows that, she has always eaten to sustain her body and nothing else. But people seem to enjoy wasting time on savoring taste of overdid cooking. The teen certainly does. It is not her place to judge either way. She does great many things to make people uncomfortable for the joy of it. And they do not even realize. Supreme Chancellor for example. She did not once blink or change her expression or tone from dead neutral in their conversation. It was entertaining, watching him squirm. Reassuring himself that she is brainwashed and poses no threat.

She dares to say she had fun doing that to everyone else.

Now she knows that Mission will enjoy whatever food place she decides on. Yet the girl presents an aptitude for new, exotic things, which in her case is most things connected with life on upper tiers of megacities, off world or unusual. And it so happens that they are welcome around Senate (not that she ever went anywhere else out of The Temple on this planet so really, where else to look?) around which numerous cafes and restaurants serve any and all whims of senators. Exclusive, busy, quiet, pretentious and not. She is certain she heard someone mention a whorehouse. What was it... massage house slash cafe with multi talented waitresses and waiters. Not that she would consider such a thing for years to come. In future... maybe.

As it is, the girl will feel uncomfortable in sterile establishments, that being most of them. Place quiet and busy enough not to look elite, no dressing code. She hates pretense and Mission intensely dislikes it. Senate is a place in which half the galaxy has it's representatives. Along with more base species, or those insisting on separation and cultivating their own traditions. Surely there must be at least couple of places in which they can feel at ease. Offering great variety of service.

Like hundreds of ways to brew tea of the same origin.

Alright. It is still overwhelming. Mission would have absolutely no idea what to do with herself. To be honest, neither would she. So why not try everything catching their fancy?

There are great many things she is good at, one of them being turning things around to her advantage. She smiles wryly. Why not make the most out of such experience, make it fun. She never had been in such a place to simply enjoy going there. To entertain someone. She certainly has the means to.

She is probably over thinking this. Nothing she can do about it. Spending years doing nothing but planning for war left her with little choice but to do so.

After forcing herself to swallow last couple spoons of her breakfast, she picks up another datapad to browse through local choice of exotic restaurants. She wants to have a place decided before Mission is up, which would probably happen in another forty of thirty minutes.

Which is why she is so immensely displeased when she feels a jedi aura approaching her ship. Even worse, it is Bastila's.

She had such hope when the jedi left for The Temple, that she would stay there and they never meet again. Even then she knew it would be nigh impossible but she dared to hope nonetheless. As it happens, she was right. The Council (which Revan still wonders, how it managed to escape Dantooine when so many others died) decided to attach the fool to her as their watchdog (it was not exactly how it happened but the woman interprets it as such). Upon hearing this, all Revan did was laugh (witch never fails to creep Bastila out, this one especially since it was genuine). She was in such a good mood after her confession to Mission. Normally she would either instruct younger woman to tell council to mind their own business or go there herself to be more literate about it.

As it happens, she only said no, but allowed jedi the entrance to her ship. Annoying now, but she had two days of peace unperturbed by anyone, time enough to digest all what happened and accept what will.

She sighs and keeps skimming her datapad. Whatever might the council want is not so important for her to focus solely on it. She does not acknowledge the cause of half her ire when she enters the ship and a moment later joins her in the main hold. The young woman stands there awkwardly for a moment before Revan decides to speak.

"Yes?" neither of them really wishes to deal with the other. Ex lord of the sith disdains present jedi's weakness, not because she had fallen. But because she used to be so verbal in her preachings, and it turned out to be nothing more than talk. Yet she still dares to address her as an equal, has she absolutely no shame? Moreover, she was stupid enough to not embrace the dark side but be engulfed by it. Become mockery of the sith, spewing idiocy about power her emotions gave her. Most sith do. They only accept negative emotions as a way to further their mastery of the force. Not giving a second thought to compassion, friendship or love. Revan is not immune to them, but sees little point in acting upon feelings alone, being able to feel and not act upon emotions but logic and insight is what she deems to be true mastery of oneself. Jedi learn to shut their feelings off entirely. Becoming less than sentient in her eyes. And when these emotions resurface, they can not deal with them. Pathetic.

Were it not for Mission she would become something similar to that joke of a sith. Lucky indeed.

"When will you finally meet with the Council?" As for Bastila, she hates the other woman for stirring so many emotions in her. She hates that she hates her. She became all she thought she was above of because of her. And she treats her like dirt. How is she so much stronger, more than she ever was, dark or light side. Acting like a jedi master half the time and most vile of sith a moment later. Uncaring, nefarious, collected, calm, hateful and calculating. As if she was two people at once.

She scorns all that jedi order stand for, and yet acts not like a sith. More that that, she could easily conquer the galaxy, instead of it? She destroyed The Star Forge. She can't understand it.

The question gives Revan a pause, she lowers the datapad and regards her guest. Tense, angry. At her most likely. Scolded by her masters for showing emotions. She must be, idiots, they only further her frustration. Blaming her for showing them? Likely. Is she being punished by being a liaison between her and the temple? She would also not come to simply ask, or talk at all. She came here on orders.

"What is it they wish now?" She stares into Bastila's eyes, unblinking, voice deadpan. It could almost be considered polite were it not for last word. Revan usually is, civil that is. She wages words to imply her real thoughts in otherwise neutral or even courteous sentences. Revan is never truly affable with anyone but her friends, and there are only two people she considers as such. Or those she grants her respect, all four of them.

"(sigh) They want you to finally visit the temple, and report from you, along with examination, yours." There is no point in prolonging this, Older woman is too perceptive for it.

"Reasons for each? I hardly care to arrive if they wish to show me off."

"You're a jedi" they both scoff "is what they say, you have not yet visited the temple, despite your presence on numerous political events in your honor. They also want to compare your report to mine and examine you for dark side presence. As if it is needed." She adds as an afterthought.

"So we agree on something. Pointless, this examination. Report? I do not care for their whims, I would trust your report as throughout, if subjective. And why would I want to visit temple?" She picks the datapad to her eyes again. Not to continue her task but to feign disinterest. That is not to say she does not split her attention between the two. The best act is the real one.

"They may blacklist you."

"Really now? Blacklist the hero and savior of the republic? Their best and brightest? Bastila, they did not threaten me with that. It would require admission of their defeat, as victory not theirs and botched brainwashing, which I remind you they still publicly deny." She wants to raise her voice to a forceful level but manages to control herself. Does Bastila think SHE can threaten HER?

"We are not going to let you threaten the republic yet again, why yes, they consider assigning you a watcher in case you misbehave." If I refuse that is, self righteous thrice damned smug trollops. Ignoring them is more trouble than complying. Then again:

"When exactly do they expect me?"

"I'm to bring you with me." She replies, her tone victorious. That just will not do. Plus, she can not allow council to think she will jump on their say.

"Not happening" she has plans to make "three hours."

"I'm supposed to bring you with me."

"And you will, should you wait for me. Mission is asleep still. Do not wake her with whatever you will make of yourself." Meaning Revan is waiting for her to wake up to personally tell of her absence. Revan did always care for that girl more than anyone else, Bastila muses, silently seething, there is no arguing with Revan when she decides on something. She sits down, deciding on waiting it out, maybe chatting with other crew members.

Thankfully, the council only ordered her to bring the woman with her, not immediately, oh she would be scolded later but she does not technically disobey The Masters. Thank the force, she is in tight spot as it is with her fall.

She glances at the datapad displaying information on various restaurants around Senate and blinks in surprise. Revan not once ever shown interest in improving meals quality savor-wise. Insisting that military rations were more than enough. Even the jedi agrees that while yes, nourishing, they are near tasteless. Revan fails to comprehend why would it matter though.

Her staring is noted by the older woman, who picks up the offending object and continues her search as if she was never interrupted.

Bastila feels uncomfortable in her presence, there is no tension between them, it would require her host to acknowledge her and that is not likely to happen, any attempt at conversation would be met with either silence or short, insightful sentences, to the point they answered yet unasked question. Or to guess both what she is about to say and draw her own conclusions about whatever have not yet been even mentioned. She also knows that this treatment is reserved for her and Carth, poor man. To feel for such a heartless creature.

But it nags her to no end, why would Revan seek out a place with actual food. It makes no sense. She hopes her question won't be shut down.

"Why is it that you, of all people, would look through local restaurants?"

Normally, the woman in question would respond by telling the half truth. This time she decides not to dignify the jedi with a response at all. It is not only her decision to make, whether or not to reveal that she and Mission are in love. Personally she cares not if the others know. But Mission might feel insecure about it, leaving Revan with only silence to give.

Bastila is not surprised at the lack of response. Rarely she is when it comes to Revan.

Minutes pass uninterrupted, when she sees something she previously thought impossible.

The dark jedi is smiling, exceptionally unnerving sight, given how her scars and veins arrange at that. She must not realize the fact for she would never allow herself to do so around her. A Genuine smile brought up by what? Browsing through her list? What exactly is she planning on? She is not stupid, she would not kill someone in such a place.

Revan silently enjoys bewildered aura of her unwanted guest. That and how tense she seems to be around her, uncomfortable, worried (subconsciously, most likely). People rarely appreciate small things like that in their life. She delights in doing so.

She wonders how many times did Carth cursed himself for telling her to find a hobby.


End file.
